Pour toujours l'équipe 7
by Azurill01
Summary: La guerre est finie et Sasuke est quand même décidé à en finir avec Naruto. Mais avant ça, Sakura a son mot à dire.


J'avais écrit ce one-shot il y a un moment et j'avais hésité à le publier, pensant que l'idée était mauvaise. Mais quand j'ai lu le chapitre 693 j'ai commencé à le reprendre un peu. Il y a des incohérences par rapport au manga puisque j'avais arrangé l'histoire à ma sauce, donc je l'ai laissé comme je l'avais commencé et je le publie comme ça, tout beau, tout chaud !

Bonne lecture !

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

><p><strong>C'est l'histoire de trois jeunes ninjas du village caché de la feuille qui formaient une équipe qui c'était détruite à cause de leur manque d'expérience.<strong>

Ce n'était plus qu'un lieu sans vie où des corps étaient éparpillés au milieu de ce décor lunaire, se faisant lentement recouvrir de poussière et bercés par le vent. Il régnait dans ce lieu un silence des plus religieux. L'air était étouffant tellement l'odeur du sang et de la mort y était forte. Mais c'était enfin la fin. La fin de ce combat qu'ils avaient tous cru ne jamais voir finir. De ce combat qui les avait épuisés jusqu'à la moelle. Cette guerre avait fait des ravages. Les nations allaient avoir beaucoup de mal à rassembler tous les corps de leurs Shinobis morts au combat. Elles mettraient du temps à se relever et à fermer la blessure béante qu'avait laissé cette guerre. Mais ça allait à jamais changer le monde, cela chacun l'espérait.

Une ombre furtive passa dans ce décor sans âme. Pour indiquer que la vie excitait encore dans ce monde. Sa chevelure rose contrastait avec le décor environnant. Mais elle était juste une silhouette furtive au milieu des cadavres. Passant agilement d'un rocher à un autre, ne se préoccupant même plus des corps qui étaient au sol, son esprit s'étant déjà bien trop habitué à leur présence.

Elle avait laissé les autres derrière elle. Car les rumeurs étaient parvenues jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ce comme quoi Sasuke était malgré tout décidé à en finir avec Naruto. Elle avait entendu le pronostique de chacun quant aux résultats d'un tel combat. Mais elle n'avait pas besoins des suppositions des autres pour très bien comprendre que ce combat serait mortel pour ses deux protagonistes. Alors elle avait pris la décision de partir pour voir ça de ses propres yeux. Si son ancienne équipe devait s'entretuer, elle se devait d'être présente elle aussi. Parce qu'elle aussi après tout, elle avait son mot à dire et elle avait pris sa décision. Pendant trop longtemps elle s'était comportée comme une fille gâtée. Il était à présent temps pour elle de prendre des responsabilités face au problème qu'était son ancien coéquipier déserteur et celui qui s'obstinait à vouloir le ramener. Elle ne pouvait laisser Naruto endosser toute la responsabilité d'un tel combat. Il fallait que pour une fois elle agisse de façon censée, en essayant de laisser ses sentiments de coté. Elle avait vu Hinata réussir à faire réagir Naruto au moment le plus critique de la guerre, elle pouvait bien elle aussi faire preuve d'un peu de courage. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était loin de surpasser ses deux coéquipiers. Il était loin le temps où, de l'équipe sept, elle était celle qui maniait le mieux son chakra et où elle donnait des conseils aux deux autres garçons. Certes elle avait acquit des capacités et une force incroyable et elle avait su en faire bon usage pour se battre et aider les autres dans cette guerre qui faisait tant de ravage. Mais elle n'avait pas appris que ça pendant ces 3 ans d'entraînement. Elle avait découvert bien des secrets, elle avait fait bien des recherches et elle savait aujourd'hui beaucoup mieux raisonner qu'avant.

Elle retomba sur le sol souplement et continua son chemin en marchant cette fois-ci. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle direction prendre. De la poussière voilait encore la vue, rendant le décor quelque peu flou. Alors elle avança à tâtons, se laissant guider par son instinct. Et elle n'eut pas eu tord. D'un geste de surprise elle s'arrêta et se tourna lentement sur le coté. Celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Qui avait détruit leur équipe. Celui qui avait préféré la puissance et la vengeance plutôt que l'amitié que Naruto et elle lui offrait. Il se tenait face à elle, la regardant hautainement avec un air suffisant, le vent couchait ses cheveux à un rythme régulier. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Après tout, elle avait cultivé de tels sentiments pour lui depuis toute jeune. Il n'est jamais évident de d'effacer ce genre de choses d'un simple revers de la main, ils avaient vécu bien trop de choses ensemble. Il continua de s'avancer vers elle sans prononcer aucune parole. Elle ne bougea pas de sa place restant la tête droite.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer droit dans les yeux. Il avait toujours ses yeux noir, aussi sombre que la haine qui l'habitait, elle avait encore ses prunelles vertes, aussi vivante que quand elle était enfant. Et elle sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions la perdre. Elle avait essayé pourtant du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait espéré que Naruto puisse le changer puisque elle, elle n'y était pas parvenue. Elle avait espéré qu'avec des mots, Sasuke puisse revenir au village. Qu'ils puissent redevenir ensemble l'équipe sept qu'ils avaient formé. Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Alors elle avait essayé de le haïr, de le détester de tout son être. Elle se faisait violence chaque jour pour ne pas penser à lui. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier. Mais c'était quelque chose au dessus de ses forces, même Naruto n'y était pas arrivé.

Bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait certainement jamais exprimé le moindre sentiment envers elle. La seule personne qu'il avait pu reconnaître avait été Naruto, la seule chose qui l'avait animé toute sa vie avait été sa vengeance et sa haine qu'elle soit contre son frère où encore maintenant contre le monde shinobi. Mais parce qu'ils avaient été une équipe, c'était en quelque sorte de leurs fautes à eux trois. Si leur équipe c'était ainsi détruite, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su la maintenir soudé. Si Sasuke avait déserté c'était parce que Naruto et elle n'avaient pas suffisamment fait leur boulot de coéquipier. Alors maintenant s'ils devaient mourir ce ne serait pas juste eux deux, mais toute l'équipe sept qui devait partir. C'était ça, sa résolution. Partir avec eux. Ne plus rien laisser de l'ancienne équipe sept. Qu'ils s'entretuent entre eux pour ne plus rien laisser de ce qui avait été dès le début un fiasco. C'était sa façon à elle d'agir dans ce désastre qu'était devenue cette équipe. Mais avant d'en arriver à une solution aussi radicale elle devait tenter une dernière chose, une dernière fois elle lui parlerait. Une dernière fois elle tenterait de le résonner. Parce que le jour de son départ son discours avait été enfantin et inefficace. Cette fois-ci elle ferait en sorte que les choses soient différentes. Elle sentit la présence des autres dans son dos lorsque le regard froid de Sasuke croisa celui de Naruto derrière elle et qu'il se mit à accéléré le pas. Alors qu'il allait passer à sa hauteur elle l'interpella.

"Sasuke attend!"

Elle se plaça entre les deux adversaires. La marque sur son front brillait avec le soleil levant. Le sharingan de Sasuke se fixa dans les yeux verts de la jeune Haruno.

"Juste, avant d'agir, écoute, s'il-te-plait. Pour une fois, avant de dire que je suis une fille ennuyeuse, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire."

Fermant les yeux un instant, Sasuke les rouvrir instantanément pour dévoiler ses yeux onyx, faisant comprendre à Sakura qu'elle avait toute son attention. Satisfaite, la jeune Kunoichi prit un souffle avant de reprendre.

"Réfléchit à ce que tu vas faire. Es-tu bien sûr du choix que tu as fait ? Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que sa fait de venir d'un grand clan, d'avoir des responsabilités, d'être née avec des capacités impressionnantes. J'ai du me battre pour en arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle en serrant les poings contre sa poitrine."

"J'ai du faire face à beaucoup de moquerie, j'ai du faire face à plus fort que moi, j'ai du me faire une place, me faire reconnaître. Mais je ne suis pas la seule ici, ajouta-t-elle tout en relevant le bras pour indiquer ceux qui se trouvaient désormais derrière elle. Tous ont du relever leur manche un jour ou l'autre pour prouver aux autres qu'ils avaient tord. Que ce soit Lee, Hinata ou bien même Shikamaru qui a dû se sortir les vers du nez pour nous montrer à quel point on pouvait s'appuyer sur lui comme leader. Mais celui qui s'est le plus débattu, c'est Naruto. Ecoute, on a tous des raisons d'en vouloir à Konoha, d'en vouloir au monde entier. Que ce soit pour les parents qu'on nous a volé, pour les règles qu'on nous imposé dans notre village, dans notre clan, pour les moqueries que les habitants nous ont lancé alors qu'on s'est battu pour leur sécurité et leur survie, continua-t-elle d'énumérer. Alors réfléchit. Est-ce que tu fais le bon choix ?"

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Mais elle ravala sa salive et continua.

"Sasuke. Est-ce que c'est ce que tes parents auraient voulu que tu fasses? Que tu deviennes? Ton frère peut être compté parmi ceux là." Les yeux du jeune Uchiha se firent un moment menaçants avant de se radoucir. "Il a fait bien plus que nous tous réunis pour Konoha. Alors avant d'agir, cherche à savoir si tu le rendra fier."

Elle finit enfin et un silence plana pendant quelques secondes où les deux anciens coéquipiers se fixèrent.

"Tu peux penser que je suis égoïste, parce que je ne comprends pas ta situation, je n'ai jamais ressentit ce que tu as vécu. Parce que je n'ai jamais perdu d'être qui m'était cher. Mais tu te trompe lourdement, j'ai déjà connu une douleur bien plus forte quand je n'ai rien pu faire pour te retenir et que tu es parti."

"Je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa fais bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de vouloir chercher par moi-même à t'arrêter. Reprit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai conscience de mes capacités et je sais que si je veux arriver à quelque chose, c'est grâce et avec ceux qui m'entourent que j'y arrive. C'est pour ça qu'on est en équipe et que quoi qu'il arrive, on le fera en équipe." Conclu-t-elle en relevant son visage avec un regard plus que déterminé.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit elle s'écarta, comme pour lui laisser la possibilité de continuer d'avancer vers Naruto.

Sasuke quitta son regard pour balayer les autres ninjas de leur génération qui se trouvaient derrière elle. À son tour elle aussi se retourna pour les regarder. Est-ce que son discours la faisait passer pour une fille désespérée? Ou est-ce qu'il montrait à quel point elle était devenue forte? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Qu'ils se retrouvent juste ensemble comme les jeunes ninjas qu'ils avaient été. Ce serait difficile certes mais s'ils y mettaient du leur ils pouvaient y arriver, parce que ensemble rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Elle voulait juste qu'ils oublient toutes ces histoires. Plus de vengeance. Plus de démon. Plus de haine. Plus de guerre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un peu d'amitié, voir un peu d'amour. Elle sentit un courant d'air faire voler ses cheveux et comme une sensation de déjà-vu elle comprit que Sasuke s'était avancé jusqu'à elle.

Elle ne le vit pas mais le jeune Uchiha esquissa un sourire avant de relever son visage vers elle.

"Sakura. Merci."

**C'est l'histoire de trois jeunes ninjas du village caché de la feuille qui avaient décidé de rester une équipe malgré tout, jusqu'au bout.**

* * *

><p>Petit mots de la fin, parce que je trouve que Sakura n'a pas joué un assez grand rôle dans cette guerre. Qu'elle est toujours détestée et lynchée parce qu'elle ne fait jamais rien. En même temps elle n'y est pour rien la pauvre... Alors voilà une petite histoire qui prendrait place à la fin de la guerre où je donne l'importance à Sakura que je trouve qu'elle devrait mériter ! Mais après ce n'est que mon avis...<p>

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
